Sports olympiques
by Marry-black
Summary: Leo Valdez avait imaginé faire du sport en venant passer quelques jours au camp Jupiter, certes, avec Frank et Hazel les activités physiques étaient… régulières. Mais pas comme ça, non pas comme ça.


Je n'ai strictement aucune excuse pour avoir écrit ce truc à part l'idée de Frank et Leo en justaucorps moulant et coloré, et la notion de "lutte gréco-romaine" m'a fait rire. Donc voilà, aucune espèce d'utilité hors le fan service, désolée xD

Rien n'est à moi

Enjoy

* * *

Leo jeta un œil discret par la porte avant de sortir du vestiaire. Heureusement, le gymnase était désert, excepté Frank qui l'attendait sur le tapis. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique en temps normal, mais le body que lui avait fourni Frank ne laissait vraiment aucune place à l'imagination, et en plissant les yeux on pouvait lui compter les côtes. Alors bon, au milieu d'une poignée de romains aux muscles taillés au cordeau, il n'aurait pas spécialement apprécié.

Evidemment, à la base il avait été plutôt content de sa visite au camp Jupiter. D'abord parce qu'il pouvait voir Hazel et Frank à toute heure du jour et de la nuit (surtout de la nuit, étant donné que Frank avait très généreusement offert de l'héberger dans ses quartiers plutôt que dans les dortoirs réservés aux invités), et passer les soirées à roucouler dans les rues de New Rome. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas imaginé que Frank profite de sa visite pour s'adonner à un autre type d'activités physiques, beaucoup moins amusantes. Est-ce qu'il les trainait dans la forge quand ils venaient au camp, hein? Bon, oui, mais il n'essayait pas de les faire travailler, déjà, et puis c'était nettement plus agréable, avouons.

Du coup, depuis deux jours il se faisait maltraiter par Frank sur des terrains de sports en tout genre, sur les pas d'archerie et dans ce gymnase. Ce matin, il avait décidé de l'initier à la lutte, et il lui avait fait enfiler ce terrible justaucorps rouge beaucoup trop moulant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le pire, entre porter ce truc et voir Frank en porter un autre du même genre, bleu pour sa part. Évidemment, Frank était beau n'importe comment, que ce soit en jean t-shirt ou en armure et cape de préteur, alors le justaucorps ultra moulant qui soulignait parfaitement chaque muscle, Leo avait du mal à le quitter des yeux. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues en notant que Frank, comme lui, n'avait pas mis de coquille.

Leo porta instinctivement une main devant son propre entrejambe, ce qui dans l'absolu ne servait pas à grand-chose, étant donné que la seule autre personne présente était Frank qui avait déjà vu plus d'une fois ce qui se cachait sous son body, et qu'y mettre les mains ne servait qu'à attirer les yeux de son petit copain qui sourit en coin en lui faisant signe de venir.

"Et encore, si on était restés dans la tradition c'aurait été nus et enduits d'huile, estime-toi heureux."

Leo leva les yeux au ciel en approchant finalement du tapis. Non, il n'aurait été bon à rien avec un Frank nu et huilé devant lui. Déjà que… mince, de près il était encore plus impressionnant.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, les abdos à peine cachés par une fine épaisseur de tissu. Ou ses cuisses puissantes. Ou ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement deviner entre elles. _Dios_. Décidemment, la concentration ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Et Frank souriait en faisant craquer sa nuque et lui lança un clin d'œil amusé avant de se mettre en position. Cette saleté savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et en plus il voulait qu'ils se battent. Il n'était pas pour la force brute, lui. Il cramait ce qu'il y avait à cramer ou trouvait un moyen de bricoler quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à rester loin de l'action. Mais non, Frank avait décidé de l'entraîner à la bagarre pure et simple. Enfin, il avait essayé de lui expliquer les règles mais Leo avait écouté le quart de ses explications à peu près. Il avait saisi l'essentiel, le but était de lui mettre les épaules au sol.

Les corps se percutèrent et Leo manqua le vol plané de peu. Il était lourd en plus d'être tête de pioche. Mais le bricoleur tint bon, au moins une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant de se prendre un croche patte qui l'envoya rencontrer lourdement le tapis. Leo n'eut qu'un quart de seconde pour rouler sur le côté avant de se faire percuter par Frank qui l'avait rejoint au sol.

C'était triché, un combat au corps à corps avec un fils d'Arès (de Mars, bref). Il avait la force physique, la tactique, la vision du combat. Il était 200% plus efficace que Leo en tout ce qui n'était pas de la machinerie et du bricolage. Mais si Leo avait quelque chose de plus gros que Frank, c'était son égo, et il s'était assez laissé humilier en tous les autres sports pour ne pas se battre aujourd'hui. Et puis, au bout de quelques secondes à tenter de retourner Frank et d'esquiver de peu de finir lui-même sur le dos, il réalisa que pour une fois, sa petite taille et sa carrure de moustique pouvaient lui être utiles, surtout face à sa brute épaisse de petit copain.

Il évitait chaque prise de Frank et se glissait entre ses bras pour se retrouver sur le ventre, ou accroché à Frank telle une sangsue, forçant le romain à se tortiller pour le décrocher. Bon, il n'essayait pas de le mettre au sol, et il avait se fatiguer bien avant Frank, mais pour l'instant il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, et voir le rouge monter aux joues du canadien, son souffle se raccourcir, outre l'évidente portée érotique, avait de quoi rendre fier le latino.

Frank essayait de le bloquer en place, et de le plaquer au sol, mais Leo était une anguille, et réussissait à chaque fois à se glisser hors de sa prise. Le problème, hormis le fait qu'ils se fatiguaient et qu'à la première erreur, Frank l'enterrait dans le tapis, c'était qu'à force de le sentir contre lui, contre sa peau qui commençait à se perler de sueur, son souffle brûlant dans son cou, Leo commençait à s'échauffer, et ce n'était pas à cause d'une flammèche perdue dans ses cheveux.

Frank était une masse de muscles, et Leo était rapidement devenu accroc à sa simple présence. Passer une nuit dans le même lit sans rien tenter était un véritable calvaire, surtout que premièrement, Frank dormait au mieux en boxer, et deuxièmement que quand il dormait avec Frank, la plupart du temps Hazel était là aussi et n'aidait absolument pas. Mais là, le sentir tendu contre lui rappelait à Leo des souvenirs d'autres fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en sueur et essoufflés l'un contre l'autre. Et l'objectif de leur séance de lutte quittait de plus en plus son esprit pour être remplacé par une myriade d'idée sur ce que pourrait lui faire Frank au lieu de ça.

Peut-être que c'était juste Leo qui avait l'esprit mal tourné. Peut-être que c'était qu'il était amoureux et que le fait de se retrouver à moins d'un centimètre de l'un de ses deux amoureux lui faisait tout un tas de choses. Ou peut-être simplement était-ce Frank qui avait essayait maintenant un peu moins de le plaquer au sol et beaucoup plus de le maintenir contre lui en touchant plein d'endroits intéressants. C'était même très certainement ça, d'ailleurs, et maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, le rythme cardiaque du latino accéléra encore, et le justaucorps déjà trop moulant sembla rétrécir encore un peu plus. Un grognement lui échappa alors que Frank remonta un genou entre ses cuisses. Leo s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à son dos en remuant presque instinctivement des hanches contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir tout aussi dur contre sa hanche. Une main dans les cheveux courts du Préteur et l'autre crispée sur son dos humide de sueur, Leo parvint à marmonner

"Je suis presque sûr que c'est de la triche…"

"On t'as jamais dit qu'à la guerre tout est permis?"

Leo leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire de son amant, et finit par l'embrasser, férocement. Frank referma les bras sur lui avec un gémissement sourd, et Leo roula sur lui pour mieux onduler des hanches contre lui. Frank se laissa faire avec un nouveau grognement ravi et roula sur le dos tout en refermant une main sur le fessier du grec. Leo dû batailler avec lui-même pour lâcher les lèvres de l'autre homme, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il s'éloigna d'un souffle à peine pour murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

"Gagné."


End file.
